You're My Light
by AmericanDarkness
Summary: Una foto, un recuerdo, ¿Qué sucede realmente?
1. Chapter 1

**-Los personajes del anime/manga Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, no son de mi pertenencia, son de Kishimoto, para desgracia humana. (?)**-

Para ella, no era fácil, nada fácil. Estaba por separarse de al que creyó su verdadero amor, pero…no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas.

-Bien, eso es todo Hina-chan.- Decía un joven alto, de cabello negro, amarrado en una coleta baja, mientras terminaba de subir unas cosas a su auto. La joven morena de piel blanca a su lado, aun le observaba en silencio, aun que le ayudo a subir algunas cosas.

-Nos veremos después Ita-kun…¿amigos?- Se atrevió a preguntar, pues…aun que las cosas no funcionaran, ella realmente quería aquel joven.

El joven sonrió de medio lado, seguía siendo tan inocente como cuando la conoció. Lo de separarse no le agradaba mucho a ninguno, pero era algo necesario.

-Claro que si Hina-chan.- Una sonrisa sincera apareció en los labios del joven, mientras abrazaba por sorpresa a la joven de ojos de un extraño y único color, casi como si fueran 2 lunas…pero los de ella, eran más hermosos que la misma luna.

Itachi Uchiha, joven empresario que vivía con Hinata Hyuuga, hasta ese día, ahora el regresaría a casa de sus padres, y Hinata, seguiría con su vida, estudiando la maestría en la Universidad.

…

Hinata se encontraba estudiando un poco antes de ir a dormir, se sentía…sola. Ahora esa casa, se sentía más grande y eso le daba asustaba un poco.

-Creo que…iré a dormir.- Y era algo que tenía que hacer, pues ya pasaba de las 12 de la noche. Guardaba algunos libros que uso en su escritorio, y al guardar el último, encontró un sobre amarillo, que al parecer, Itachi olvido. Tomo el sobre con algo de curiosidad, y en sus ojos perla, apareció ese brillo travieso, pues la curiosidad estaba siendo más poderosa que su autocontrol.

Al abrir el sobre, encontró una foto en blanco y negro, de un joven que al parecer era un soldado. El joven de la foto, se parecía bastante a Itachi…se notaba su cuerpo trabajado, ya que solo llevaba una camisa sin mangas, su cabello rebelde, llevaba lo que todo soldado, sus pantalones con varios bolsillos, y su placa de identificación colgando de su cuello, pero había algo extraño que llamo la atención de Hinata…llevaba lentes de sol y por más extraño que pareciera, parecía que podía ver sus ojos y eso…le cautivo.

-¿Qu…quien será?- Se pregunto a sí misma, aun sorprendida por lo cautivante que parecía el joven de la foto.

Pensó que tal vez sería por falta del sueño asi que, guardo la foto nuevamente en su lugar y se fue a dormir, mañana seria un nuevo día para ella.

…

Al día siguiente, Hinata un poco perezosa decidió dar comienzo a su día. Era un hermoso Domingo, e Ino le visitaría en cualquier momento. Y repentinamente, a su mente vino la imagen, del chico de la foto, se quedo un poco confundida y tardo unos segundos de salir de su cama. Al hacerlo, tomo un baño, poniéndose su cómoda ropa por el tiempo de frio, y antes de terminar de cepillar su cabello, escucho como tocaban el timbre de su casa, debía ser ella, tan impaciente como siempre.

Rápidamente, bajo las escaleras, para asi abrir la puerta, a una animada rubia.

-Buenos días Hina-chan.- Saludo con su ánimo de siempre. –¿Lista para desayunar?- Preguntaba mientras iba rumbo a la cocina.

-Claro Ino-chan.- Respondió con esa sonrisa tan cálida y característica de ella, pero, recordó la foto, se la mostraría a Ino, asi que fue rumbo al cajón, y al sacarla, sintió una fría brisa, pero extrañamente…no había ninguna ventana abierta, decidió no prestarle más atención y fue a la cocina con Ino.

-Ino, mira lo que olvido Ita-kun.- Le dijo, mientras le pasaba el sobre con la foto.

-¿Qué es Hina-chan?- Preguntaba curiosa sacando la foto, y al hacerlo, se quedo perpleja, no sabía porque, pero un tenue rosa pálido apareció en sus mejillas, y es que aun que ese hombre llevara lentes, algo parecía hacer que viera a través de ellos.

-Ino-chan.- Llamo Hinata al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba. -¿Sabes quién podría ser?- Pregunto finalmente teniendo la atención de la rubia.

-¡¿Cómo que no sabes quién es?!- Respondió con otra pregunta la rubia. Solamente vio como su amiga se avergonzaba y negaba suavemente con su cabeza. –Hay Hina-chan, es Sasuke, el hermano menor de Itachi-kun.- Dijo Ino finalmente. Hinata se sintió un poco mal, por no saber tal dato, sabía que Itachi tenía un hermano, pero nunca lo conoció.

-Bien, el cumpleaños de Itachi-kun se acerca, ¿Por qué no le regalas la foto amplificada?- Animo felizmente la rubia.

-Buena idea Ino-chan, espero le guste.- Sonrió la peli-azul.

Ese mismo día Hinata, fue al centro comercial, dejando la foto en una tienda de fotos. Pocos días después, regreso a la misma tienda, donde le dieron la foto enmarcada y se miraba aun más perfecta que antes. Al llegar a casa, dejo la fotografía debajo de su cama, y se dispuso a dormir, mañana esa foto, regresaría con su dueño.

El día tan esperado llego, y Hinata estaba en casa de los padres de Itachi, Mikoto una mujer muy hermosa, que le recordaba a su difunta madre, siempre era muy amable con ella, y no solo con ella, si no con todos.

-¡Hina-chan! Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí.- Saludo aquella peli-negra mujer, abrazando a la oji-luna.

-Muchas gracias por invitarme Mikoto-san.- Dijo correspondiendo el abrazo Hinata.

-¿No hay abrazo para mí?- Pregunto burlón Itachi, que se acercaba a las 2 mujeres que sonreían de igual manera, si Itachi Uchiha era un hombre serio ante la sociedad, con esas 2 mujeres, sacaba un lado que ni él conocía, y es que, Hinata tiene un gran parecido con su madre, y también a "él".

-Feliz cumpleaños, Ita-kun.- Dijo sonriente la oji-luna mientras abraza al peli-negro que gustoso acepto el abrazo pero…una extraña ráfaga de viento provoco que se separaran.

-Qué extraño, no hay ninguna ventana abierta.- Dijo Mikoto mas para su misma, que para Itachi y Hinata. Mikoto no presto mucho interés en el asunto, se encogió de hombros y camino rumbo al comedor, donde los pocos presentes comerían.

Hinata e Itachi conversaban entre ellos, riendo de algún que otro comentario. Los pocos invitados comenzaron a irse y cuando estuvieron solos, Hinata pensó que era el Mejor momento para darle el regalo a Itachi.

-Ita-kun…te..ten…go al..algo para ti.- Hinata estaba sonrojada y nerviosa, solamente tartamudeaba cuando se ponía nerviosa. Itachi sonrió de medio lado, adoraba ver a Hinata asi, era muy divertido a sus ojos. Hinata saco aquel cuadro envuelto en papel y un gran moño, Itachi sonrió, no cavia duda, aun era muy inocente. Poso su mano sobre su cabeza, y le revolvió juguetonamente los cabellos mientras le sonreía con sinceridad, como solo lograba hacerlo con ella, pero nuevamente, algo pareció golpear su mano, y alejarla de Hinata.

Hinata aun sonrojada, miro confundida a Itachi, que dejo de acariciarle su cabeza, le gustaba ese gesto aun que no lo admitiera abiertamente.

-¿Puedo abrirlo?- Pregunto Itachi, tomando un poco de seriedad, eso que pasaba no era normal, pero no había nadie en esa habitación además de ellos…¿Verdad?

-Cl…claro.- Dijo tímidamente Hinata.

Itachi comenzó abrir el regalo, y al desenvolverlos, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, Mikoto había vuelto a la sala, donde estaba ellos, y al ver tal cuadro, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y Hinata comenzó a sentirse mal, algo malo acababa de hacer.

Los ojos de Itachi se ensombrecieron, y le regreso el cuadro a Hinata, sabía que no era su intención, pues…ella no sabía la verdad.

-No lo quiero.- Fueron las únicas palabras de Itachi, mientras le daba la espalda.

Mikoto se fue de ahí, aun con lagrimas en los ojos, y Hinata, solo pudo bajar la mirada, decidida a irse. Tomo el cuadro y salió de la casa.

…

Ya en casa, Hinata se recriminaba mentalmente ¿Qué hice? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Aprecio el cuadro una vez más, y en vez de guardarlo, lo colgó en una pared de su habitación. Al ver que el cuadro no se caería de ahí, se quedo admirando nuevamente ese cuadro, mientras el color rosa se hacía presente en sus mejillas, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo asi, hasta que se dio cuenta y agito suavemente su cabeza, sonrió al cuadro y luego se regaño a sí misma, se estaba volviendo loca, sonreírle a un cuadro, definitivamente, loca.

Con su pijama ya puesta se dirigió a su cama, donde se acostó aun teniendo el cuadro frente a ella, se dispuso a dormir, pero…no estaba sola…a su lado, se encontraba la sombra de un hombre, que aun que Hinata no lo noto, parecía vigilar su sueño, su figura se hizo visible por unos segundos, para luego desaparecer.

…

-¿Dónde estoy?- Se preguntaba a si misma Hinata, al verse en un extraño lugar, que no era su casa. Luego frente a ella, apareció el hermano de Itachi, que aun portaba esos lentes. Hinata no podía evitar verle, aun trayendo esos lentes, parecía poder ver a través de estos.

El suavemente, acaricio la mejilla de Hinata, la cual sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, pero el contacto que él tuvo, se sintió cálido.

Hinata estuvo a punto de tocarle la mejilla cuando unos fuertes ruidos le sacaron de esa sensación de hipnotismo.

…

Se levanto rápidamente de su cama, y entonces, escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación y el miedo le invadió.

-¿Qui…quien es…esta…ahí?- Pregunto temerosa, pues no se veía ninguna sombra proveniente del pasillo, además, vivía sola. Tomo un poco de valentía y decidida abrió la puerta y entonces...el pasillo estaba solo, no había nada, ni nadie. Suspiro un poco más tranquila, probablemente fue producto de su imaginación, entonces las imágenes de su sueño, volvieron a su mente, por instinto, llevo su mano a su mejilla, y el sonrojo volvió aparecer en sus mejillas, sacudió suavemente su cabeza, tratando de alejar esas extrañas ideas, y por fin poder dormir tranquila.

* * *

Bueno, espero mi nueva historia les agrade, esta inspirada en una serie que mire en television, aun que solamente me dio la idea, los ajustes y eso, ya lo hice yo.

Take care ~


	2. Chapter II

Hola hola! hago acto de aparecion con conti :3 es corta, pero no tengo mucho time, asi que para que vean que no soy mala, les dejo una pequeña conti :KU espero sea de su agrado y recuerden!

Los personajes no son mios, son de Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para mis fines maleficos u.u (?)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata volvió a despertar un poco temprano, se quedo un poco más de tiempo en su cama, después con esa pereza característica de ella al despertar, se sentó en la cama, observando el cuadro de aquel joven tan apuesto. No se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuvo admirando el retrato de Sasuke, hasta que un suave ruido la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, agito suavemente su cabeza, para por fin levantarse. Tomo una ducha rápida, para preparar su desayuno, ese día, no esperaba visitas.

A mitad de la preparación de su desayuno, su casa ya era inundada por ese olor exquisito a comida.

-Veamos…falta algo.- Decía para sí misma, mientras volvía a probar la comida. –¡Ya se!.- Dijo sonriente, mientras se dirija a un estante de la cocina al querer alcanzar un pequeño frasco con especias, pero estaba bastante alto. Cuando estaba por darse por vencida, una suave brisa se sintió alrededor de ella…era cálida, y reconfortante. Cerro suavemente sus ojos y sentía su cuerpo pesado cuando el sonido de algo golpeando el suelo la saco sorpresivamente de su transe.

-¿Qu…qué paso?- Se pregunto algo atemorizada, inclinándose a recoger el pequeño frasco, se sentía observada, comenzaba a asustarse entonces, el sonido de un golpeteo la espanto a tal punto que dio un gran grito y se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas.

-¡¡Hinata!! ¿Estás bien?- Una masculina voz, ronca y seductora, pero con el aire de preocupación se escucho, Hinata reconocía esa voz perfectamente, Itachi había entrado a su casa, el se encontraba a su lado inclinado, mirándole con preocupación, e instintivamente se lanzo a sus brazos un poco temblorosa.

-Hina-chan…¿Estás bien?- Volvió a preguntar mientras acariciaba suevamente su cabello, la sentía temblar, ¿Qué le estará pasando a la pequeña Hinata?

-Ita-kun…alg…algo extraño pasa en esta casa.- Dijo por fin Hinata, un poco más tranquila.

Itachi le seguía mirando con preocupación, aun asi, se separo un poco de ella, para levantarse y ayudarle a ella.

-Ita-kun…lo siento.- Dijo cabizbaja la peli-azul.

-¿Uhm?- Se cuestiono a si mismo Itachi, que recordara la peli-azul no ha hecho nada malo, pero es tan característico de ella, siempre le sorprende con algo nuevo. –¿De qué hablas Hina-chan?- Cuestiono de una vez el moreno.

-M…me refiero a lo de tu cumpleaños.- Dijo un poco avergonzada. Y fue ahí, cuando Itachi comprendió todo.

Un suave suspiro salió de sus labios, acariciando la cabellera de la oji-luna. –No es tu culpa, Hina-chan, es mía por no contarte lo que paso…hace cerca de 3 años…antes de conocerte…- No era fácil para el hablar sobre "_ese_" tema, y miren de quien hablamos, nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Itachi, el cual ahora, tiene problemas para hablar. La mirada de Itachi se volvió sombría de un momento a otro, Hinata observaba cada reacción del moreno, sabía que lo que le diría no es bueno, pero quería saber que pasaba realmente.

-El de esa foto, si es mi hermano menor, Sasuke…pero…él "_era_" todo un problema, muy rebelde, nunca obedecía lo que decía nuestro padre…siempre hacia lo que quería…discutía con todos o si no lo hacía, simplemente nos ignoraba.- Itachi cada vez que soltaba una palabra sobre Sasuke, tomaba una bocada de aire, era más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-¿Qué paso con el Ita-kun?- Se atrevió a preguntar un poco tímida, mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Itachi.

-En uno de sus…ataques de…rebeldía, se unió al ejercito…y…- Sentía la preocupación de la peli-azul, y su apoyo en ese simple gesto con su mano, pero de repente dejo de sentirlo. Una ráfaga de aire azul, hizo que se tuvieran que separar.

-¿Qu…qué esta…pasando?- Pregunto temerosa Hinata, de nuevo…aire, en una habitación que tiene cerrada las ventanas…

-Vamos hermanito, te acercabas a la mejor parte.- Una segunda voz masculina se escucho en la habitación, Hinata tenía aun más miedo, y al ver a Itachi, se preocupo. Se veía tan pálido, más de lo normal.

-No…no puede ser…tu…tu estas…¡¡TU ESTAS MUERTO SASUKE!!- Grito finalmente Itachi. Hinata abrió sus ojos a más no poder. El hermano de Itachi…¿Muerto?

No se volvió a escuchar nada en la habitación.

Hinata quiso acercarse a Itachi, pero…

-No te muevas…_Hime_.- Un susurro, uno muy seductor, la voz sonaba diferente a lo de un principio, y Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Se quedo quita, y pronto…perdió el conocimiento.

Un sonido sordo se escucho e Itachi volteo su mirada a Hinata, que yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡Hinata!...- Fue lo último que su subconsciente escucho…

…

_Oscuridad…era todo lo que Hinata Hyuuga sentía a su alrededor, poco a poco, sus ojos se fueron abriendo, pero…no estaba en casa._

_Ese lugar…no se parecía a ninguno que hubiera visto…_

_Un campo de batalla…_

_Recorrió con la vista el lugar y ahogo un pequeño grito al ver la mitad de un cuerpo humano…_

_Despedazado…_

_Quiso correr, pero no podía moverse, y sintió, como alguien se acercaba…disparos y sonidos de agonía, dolor y muertes…_

_Era todo lo que había…_

_Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, y fue cuando lo vio…_

_Sasuke Uchiha…_

_Lucia como en esa foto que conserva, pero a diferencia de la foto, portaba un arma, y su casco para protegerse un poco. Sintió un alivio al verlo, no sabía el porqué pero…Su felicidad acabo al ver como un enemigo le arrojaba una granada…_

_Cerró sus ojos aterrada, e instintivamente grito su nombre y todo…_

_Se volvió oscuridad…_

_Sentía sus lagrimas caer por sus mejillas, y un dolor punzante en su corazón. Pero sus lágrimas fueron limpiadas suavemente de sus mejillas por una mano. Al abrir sus ojos no podía creer lo que veía…Sasuke le miraba con ternura, y ella espantada…él…él estaba muerto…sus ojos mostraban su miedo pero, se sentía protegida ante él._

_-No te hare nada…Hime.- Susurro suavemente y con esa mirada penetrante, en la cual se perdió en segundos._

_-Comparte mi mundo…y quédate conmigo para la eternidad…-_

_Y finalmente…todo se desvaneció…_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_Take care ~_

_And happy Spring Break ~  
_


	3. The end?

**Los personajes de este fanfic no son de mi pertenencia, son de Kishimoto eweU**

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

Oscuridad…era lo único que podía observar, no sentía su cuerpo…ni un poco de dolor…y la desesperación se hizo presente, quería moverse, saber que aun vivía…y entonces…

-Hinata…Hinata, despierta…- Eran suaves susurros, pero los escuchaba, alguien la buscaba.

-Hinata…- Comenzó hacerse más insistente el llamado y…volvió a la realidad.

Angustiada Hinata abrió sus ojos, teniendo un sudor frio en su cuerpo, su respiración estaba agitada, y sentía un enorme miedo…miedo…a la oscuridad, profunda oscuridad.

-Gracias al cielo…- Hinata había olvidado a Itachi, y se volteo hacia él. -¿Estás bien Hinata?- Pregunto algo preocupado al observar lo ida que estaba Hinata.

-Lo vi…- Susurro aun jadeando, y pudo observar la confusión de Itachi. –Tú hermano…Sasuke…lo vi.- Ante esas palabras, Itachi se asusto bastante.

-¿Te hizo algo?- Pregunto alarmado.

-…¡NO!.- Se apresuro a decir la oji-luna. –No…él…vi como murió…luego…luego lo tuve enfrente de mi…casi…por un momento…quise tocarlo…- Dijo torpemente Hinata, seguía confundida, entonces la brisa helada volvió.

Itachi y Hinata miraban en todas direcciones, ya sabían que era eso, o más bien, quien era…Sasuke.

-¿Qué quieres Sasuke?- Se sentía tonto preguntando algo asi, pero sabía que su hermano, no había partido de ese mundo, y si no lo había hecho, era porque no tenía paz.

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Hinata e Itachi intercambiaron miradas, probablemente Sasuke se fue a alguna otra parte. Hinata con ayuda de Itachi, se levanto y se sentó en uno de los sillones que había en su pequeña sala, aun que aun no se le pasaba la sensaciones que sintió.

-Hinata…-

Hinata sorprendida miro a todos lados, Itachi no había dicho su nombre, era la voz de Sasuke, seguía ahí, y al parecer no se iría.

Itachi al notar la reacción de Hinata, le pregunto qué sucedía y le dijo que Sasuke estaba aun ahí, que le llamo, pero Itachi le aseguro, que él no escucho nada.

Pasaron las horas un poco más relajados, Itachi decidió que era hora de irse, pero Hinata, decidió que ayudaría al hermano de Itachi. Cuando él se fue, Hinata corrió rápidamente a su habitación donde admiro el cuadro de Sasuke y al darse la vuelta, él estaba ahí.

-Hinata…- Volvió a susurrar. Hinata un poco asustada, retrocedió unos pasos, hasta tocar la pared.

-¿Por qué…sigues aquí?- Pregunto tímidamente Hinata.

El Uchiha sonrió, y aun que no era momento, a Hinata le pareció de lo más…sexy.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- Susurro nuevamente mientras se acercaba lentamente a Hinata.

La oji-luna no sabía que contestar, sabía que tenía que irse a donde pertenece, su mundo ya no es la tierra, tiene que partir a un lugar tranquilo. Pero…por otra parte, quería que se quedara, no sabía cómo, ni porque, pero el azabache, le hacía sentir de lo más tranquila y protegida.

-No…no es tu…mundo.- Dijo la peli-azul mientras baja su mirada, fuera o no fantasma, su mirada le hacía sentir pequeña. Y se hizo un largo silencio…

-Tienes razón.- Dijo finalmente Sasuke –Este no es mi mundo…mi mundo eres tú.- Dijo obligando a la peli-azul a levantar su mirada.

Hinata sorprendida y sonrojada, miro al Uchiha y por un momento, pensó que se desmallaría, pero no lo hizo.

-Tengo que protegerte.- Hablo nuevamente Sasuke, observando y admirando cada reacción de la peli-azul. Le resultaba ser una humana realmente, divertida.

La perplejidad de Hinata era tanta, que no supo que decir. Entonces recordó…Sakura.  
Su amiga Sakura, la que tenía mucho sin ver, sabía tratar cosas sobrenaturales. Le ayudaría a que partiera aun que no quisiera.

"Sakura Haruno, especialista actividades paranormales" era lo que decía el letrero fuera de la casa de la susodicha, era tarde lo sabía, pero había hablado con ella camino a su casa por teléfono y dijo que le estaría esperando.

Toco la puerta y al abrirse, observo a su antigua compañera, seguía como siempre, y con su cabello igual de corto.

-Veo que viene contigo.- Dijo de repente Sakura, Hinata, sabía de quien se trataba.

Al entrar, la oji-luna fue penetrada por el olor a incienso y otros aromas misteriosos pero no era momento para esas cosas.

Entraron en una habitación donde había una mesa redonda y cojines para sentarse ya que la mesa, no era muy alta.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa realmente Sakura-san?- Pregunto Hinata, una vez sentada.

-No lo sé, por lo que me cuentas, puede que el espíritu, no quiera partir aun.- Contesto Sakura, mientras servía un poco de té.

Sakura le explico el procedimiento a Hinata para hacer contacto con él, le advirtió que podría ser peligroso. Pero Hinata quería ayudarle, asi que asedio sin importar lo que pasara.

Se tomaron de las manos mientras Sakura recitaba unas palabras en Latín y entonces…volvió a la oscuridad.

No veía a Sakura, ni a Sasuke, pero veía su cuerpo, podía caminar entre tanta oscuridad. Pero todo cambio de repente, escuchaba gritos de agonía, y comenzó a asustarse pero…

"_Estoy aquí…"_

_-Sasuke…-_ Pensó la oji-luna volteando a todas partes, esperando encontrarlo, quería verlo y saber que estaba bien.

"_Estoy bien mi Hime…"_

No sabía cómo, pero Sasuke, sabía lo que pensaba, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo realmente. Aun temerosa, siguió caminando entre la oscuridad, y al final, vio luz…pero se arrepentía de eso.

Lo Hinata observaba, no era nada agradable y tenía ganas de gritar, llorar y salir corriendo de ahí.

_La escena donde él murió…_

No quería, no de nuevo, ver como moría, como todas esas personas, peleaban entre ellas, por órdenes del gobierno.

Una de sus manos fue a dar a la altura de su corazón y la otra a sus labios, mientras sus ojos que reflejaban un miedo sorprendente y se cristalizaban, ella lo sentía, comenzaría a llorar y no lo evitaría…

"_No llores Hime…"_

Volvió a escuchar la voz de Sasuke…y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo tenía ante ella. No sabía exactamente que sentía, pero una calidez le lleno cuando él le sonreía, y le miraba de una forma que ella no había visto en ninguna otra persona.

Sin poder soportarlo más, se lanzo a sus brazos, no sabía como podía, él no era solido, pero…Pudo abrazarlo. Pudo sentir, el calor que emanaba de su fuerte cuerpo, sus brazos rodeándole, y susurrándole que todo estaría bien, siempre y cuando, ella estuviera a su lado…Ella no lo pensó 2 veces y acepto, aun con sus ojos llorosos, porque lo sentía muy dentro de su ser, lo que Uchiha Sasuke quería era…amor…y mayor fue su sorpresa al sentir algo cálido sobre sus labios, los labios de Sasuke, no eran fríos como se imagino, ni rígidos, eran todo lo contrario, y ella, asi, se sentía feliz.

Tomada de la mano, camino junto a Sasuke, que…sin conocerlo, y fuera realmente extraño, capturo su corazón desde un comienzo.

"_Siempre estaremos juntos Hime…ni la muerte misma nos separara…"_

A la mañana siguiente, la primera plana del periódico, mostraba los titulares…"Hinata Hyuuga muere misteriosamente durante una sesión con una médium…" lo que nadie sabe y nunca sabrán, es que Hinata Hyuuga, ahora vive feliz y asi será, por toda la eternidad…

* * *

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

_**Bueno espero, les haya gustado este corto fic :3 que lo hice con mucho cariño para los fans =D**_

**_Take care y pronto tendran noticias sobre mi xD_**


End file.
